


A Better Trap

by Branch



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel tease each other a lot. Sometimes Ciel gets the better of that game, and sometimes Sebastian likes it when he does. Featuring demon-esque bondage kink and Mind-porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Trap

Sebastian was a demon who appreciated artistry, and that was why he liked his current master so much. To be sure, Ciel’s early efforts had been a bit rough. It had taken a year or two before Ciel realized that simple physical feats wouldn’t trouble Sebastian and turned his ingenuity to devising more subtle traps and conundrums.

They were both careful not to overplay their game. These tests and traps should be unpredictable, and Ciel scattered them through the years they’d been together with a charmingly random hand. Every now and then, he dropped one in Sebastian’s way and Sebastian smiled sleekly under the weight of his master’s eyes as he unraveled it.

Or, sometimes, rarely, did not. Those were the best.

He was never eager for them; that would be gauche. He was simply watchful. Which was why his senses tingled this morning as he laid out Ciel’s tea. There was a certain promising thoughtfulness in Ciel’s glance that gave him hopes.

"Wait," Ciel told him, as he tucked the tray under his arm and turned to go.

"Yes?" Sebastian turned back, attentive, the perfect servant as always.

Perhaps the show frayed just a fraction as Ciel rose from his chair and strolled to Sebastian’s side, lips curved faintly. But only a fraction.

Ciel leaned forward and murmured in his ear. "This is an order. Until I tell you you can stop… resist my orders."

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

Ciel stepped back, watching him with measuring eyes as the binding of their contract tightened. A spell had no mind; it didn’t care whether an order was possible or not. It merely followed its logic, and that logic compelled him to obey the master he was bound to. To obey by resisting, to resist by not resisting, but not to resist was to disobey.

The bindings tightened gradually, a little further for each breath that took no action to fulfill the order he’d been given, until the razor heat of the spell cutting into his very essence made him sway on his feet.

It felt so sweet.

To be caught by the sharpness of his master’s mind, for _him_ to be caught like this! To be compelled and required to obey the will of another was pleasure enough, especially with their endless games of command and insolence to give it spice. To be this utterly helpless, for all his power, in the grip of mortal will and desire, was pure delight. Yes, this trap was very sweet indeed.

The binding tightened, relentless, until he couldn’t move, could only gasp for breath, until his knees gave way and he sank down to the carpet at Ciel’s feet. The thrill of feeling that force across every particle of him built and built as Ciel only watched without making any move to release him, climbing towards the crest.

Just before he lost himself in it, Ciel smiled, slow and sharp. "Enough. You can stop."

The pressure vanished, leaving him hanging, and the glint in Ciel’s eyes, the cruel perfection of his timing, struck through Sebastian like lightning. The beauty of his master’s ruthlessness seared into him like the fire of his own realm, completed him, left even him wrung out and trembling.

"Yes," he had to take a second breath to complete it, "my Lord."

"You may go," Ciel told him coolly, and seated himself back at his desk, picking up a letter off today’s correspondence.

Sebastian drew himself up and bowed quite correctly. A smile of secret delight curved his lips as he closed the door behind him.

He had chosen very well indeed, this time.

**End **


End file.
